A Moment To Remember
by ElegantlyxDisastrous
Summary: Vincent decides to show Catherine a romantic side of him no one has ever seen. Red wine and Chinese food can create the perfect night underneath the New York stars. A surprise on her rooftop will leave Catherine remembering the meaning of romance. First BATB story. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone, for some reason.. I like writing sexy oneshots of my favorite couples. Anywho, I figured I'd let you guys know I began writing this in hopes of turning it into a story but... after watching a few episodes from season 2, I decided I'd keep this story, oneshot it, and begin working on a different one. It would be such a waste to just delete it, right? I think so, too. I'm a HOPELESS romantic and this is too cheesy to erase. Anyway, enjoy! And remember.. stay posted because more Vincent and Cat will be coming. **

**...And possible Delana once I watch the next season (but.. not as a crossover) **

**Beauty and The Beast **

**A Moment To Remember **

Setting: Season 1

After another day of trying to keep the New York streets safe for innocents, I stuck the key to me apartment in the keyhole and I'm more than ready to relax from the day's stress... and take off these heels. As I opened the door and stepped inside, I instantly tensed and sensed something wasn't right. Maybe everything feels off because Vincent canceled hanging out at his place for tonight and said he needed to take care of something.

I have ran scenario after scenario inside my head ,while trying to catch a murder and interrogate a possible accessory, and right now I just want to relax and trust Vincent not to place himself into a situation that calls for me to lie to more people. I want to protect him as much as I can but.. when Evan finds DNA of cross-genetic species at a crime scene.. things turn messy quick.

I pull out my gun and held it in front of me. I walked carefully into the kitchen expecting someone to be hidden behind a wall, but hoped no one was. I observed the surroundings, searching for an item that may be out of place when I see a note taped on my fridge. Suspicious, I inched myself forward and took the note.

**Roof. **

I looked at the note sceptically but inwardly smiled. A part of me expected to walk into a trap but who else knows about our place? I kept my gun on me as I climbed out my bedroom window and began walking up the fire escape. I pulled my gun out in front me once again and did the best I could to prevent any noise which would give away my presents. I heard a noise and stepped behind an air conditioner vent and remained still.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice that sounded all too familiar.

I stepped out from behind the vent and was surprised when I saw Vincent standing in front of me. I quickly holstered my gun and looked at him but my attention was taken by a blown up air mattress, a table with a bottle of wine and two glasses, candles, and a battery powered radio with a cord connected to his phone. I surveyed the area and looked back at Vincent with surprise in my eyes.

"What is all this?" She asked.

I smiled as I stepped in front of her and held out my hand. The way her eyes lit up caused my heart to skip a beat as I listened to the sound of hers._ A perfect night, for a perfect person_, I thought to myself. The one person who has reached out to me, pulled me in when I was trying to push away, and accepted the way her life would be if she chooses to stay with me. To her, however, as she takes my hand, I say,

"I'll show you."

She took my hand and interlaced our fingers. I took her to the table where I set out the items needed to create a wonderful night. A bottle of wine, glasses, a rose inside a crystal vase that sets between two plates, music, stars, and us. I took the rose from the vase and held it in front of her. She smiled and took the rose.

"Vincent, I-"

I twirled her around and pulled her into my arms. I looked down at her breathtaking eyes and smiled as I held her close.

"You said you wanted romance.." I said, grinning at her facial response.

"But I thought you needed to-"

"Surprise you? Yes, I did," I said as I placed my hand on her cheek. "Couldn't surprise you if you knew what I was planning," I explained. Her breath hitched and she looked around frantically before returning her eyes back to mine. I watched as a gorgeous smile spread across her lips and kissed them very softly and tender.

I broke our kiss to grab a plastic bag filled with Chinese take-out. I heard her laugh and I let myself laugh, and the laughter felt incredible.

"I uh.. didn't have much time to hand make anything so.." I placed my hand on the back of my head, hoping she wouldn't negatively respond.

Instead, she pulls me into her arms and kisses me once again. Once our kiss broke she looked at me and chuckled, "Its perfect."

Our night began by listening to music he played on his phone, eating the Chinese take out (turns out – he's terrible with chop sticks), talking about the little things that everyone knows matters the most. We talked about the stars, he pointed out several constellations, joked, laughed, danced and just existed on my apartment roof and made memories.. together. I will say I'm more than surprised by his.. surprise, but I'm extremely glad he went to all the effort to make this such a wonderful night.

**Hours later.. (I imagined Florence and the Machines "Never Let Me Go" as I wrote this)**

The mid September wind blew against my skin and danced along with the moonlight through strands of my hair. Chills ran down every nerve on my skin causing me to slightly shiver. Sensing my movements, Vincent pulled the sheets over his body, draping them around me, and already the wind was blocked. His eyes collided with mine and every chilled nerve was replaced by waves of heat. He rested his forehead on my own, our eyes never straying from one another's, lifted his hand, and gently brushed my cheek with his thumb. His gesture said more things than his mouth ever could and I began to melt underneath his body and underneath his touch.

My heart was pounding faster than a thousand horses on a race track and I became entranced by the moment, the concept of time ceased to exist, and it was me and him – bathed in the glow of the moonlight, drinking the air and each other's skin.

His thumb glided over my heated cheeks and moved to my chin where he trailed it over my bottom lip and along my jawline. He saw my eyes smile before my lips curled and he returned my smile with his own. The curl of his lips was soft and sincere, and I knew he didn't feel jaded because I didn't feel jaded. I felt naked and beautiful between the silky sheets and underneath his weight. It was bliss, serenity, peace.. and love. I felt his muscles flex and he jerked his head up. His veins began to enlarge and I felt his nails sharpen and slightly dig into my skin. His head lowered and his brown eyes had been replaced with bright yellow pupils and fangs replaced his smile.

I've become so accustom to this side of him which is seemingly dark. I can't see the darkness. I stared into his yellow eyes after watching what he's capable of, knowing I could be dead in a second, but I'm not scared. I know he's there. I know, behind those eyes, my Vincent is there and I trust him. I trust him more than I have ever trusted anyone, and I smile. I lift my hand and at first, he jerks, but I slowly inch my hand farther to his cheek and cup it in my hand. I tilt my head as my own thumb traces his cheeks and he tilts his cheek into my palm.

Despite the amount of terror any normal person would feel, I feel safe. I stare at him underneath this New York sky and trace his naked body with my eyes. I feel safe... because his yellow eyes begins to fade, his muscles begin to relax, and I can feel his claws retracting. Moments pass before he has returned from his transformation and a combination of surprise and joy filled his human eyes. He can control it, and I knew he could. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and gently gripped the muscles. I sighed a breath of joy and our lips met with an incredible kiss full of giggles and smiles.

The joyful kiss gradually deepened and became lit with passion. Vincent's hands began to roam my body, leaving trails of fire along my hips. My fingers outlined the muscles on his back and slid down to his hips as he broke our kiss and began placing intense kisses on my neck. As if my body wasn't already enticed with excitement, he seems . His fingers across my nipples caused my back to twitch, a growing grin on his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing. His fingers glided along the roundness of my breasts and slid them down my sides, over the curves of my hips. A moan escaped my lips giving him the urge to move on.

Her naked body underneath me does not compare to anything beautiful I've ever seen before. During my stay in Afghanistan, I was able to see many sunsets which caught the end of the day in a warm red, orange, and pink glow that always caught my attention. Those sunsets do not compare to the beautiful creature currently laying underneath me, looking at me, loving me – every part of me.

I tried pushing her away but I didn't try as hard as I could. When she always came back to the, now destroyed warehouse, I hid how excited and surprised I was. For ten years I remained hidden, alone, other than JT's company, afraid of how someone would see me. I don't know how she sees me in her eyes and I don't understand why she chooses to be with me, but with her beside me I feel... alive.

I can feel the other part of me wanting to submit into full primal instincts, let my DNA control how this evening ends. I won't allow it. I almost transformed once, I'm not going to let myself transform again. Oddly enough, anger isn't causing my beast to surface. I have suspicions the emotions giving my alter self restlessness is the excitement of the moment. Although I do have fears of hurting her, I know I'm in control and this moment is too perfect to allow my insecurities to ruin this.

I trace every inch of her skin with my fingertips, memorizing the curves of her breasts and hips, noting her reactions to my touch. Her scent is sweet and intoxicating and I want nothing more than for her to understand how deep my feelings for her are, and I want her to understand I'm _making_ her mine.

After I trace her body's outline, I slip my fingers between hers and gently raise her arms above her head. I begin half way up her arm and drink in her scent. The closeness of our bodies causes my member to slide against her and adrenaline shoots through my veins. Her already beating heart begins to beat faster and her scent changes into an even more intoxicating effect. I can feel my muscles tense and I know the beast in me wants free. I turn away and close my eyes and fight myself.

I must be holding down her hands enough to keep her from moving them because instead of touching my face, she leans in and places a soft kiss my cheek.

"Vincent..." She whispers.

My neck snaps in her direction and I know my eyes have changed because my eye sight has changed. I'm still in control but the beast is clawing at the surface. I catch her eyes in my improved sight and I stare into her intriguing hazel hues. I can feel the alter side of me beginning to calm because the beast doesn't sense fear or danger.

My muscles relax and I feel myself slowly coming off the adrenaline high along with a change in my vision. I look at her in an apologetic way and almost consider stopping.

"Don't," she said. The look in her eye and the sincerity of her voice almost washed away the guilty feeling clouding my conscious.

I released her hands and my own hands cupped the sides of her neck and kissed her deeply. She responds by placing her arms around my neck and moaned onto my lips. My member is still pressed against her and I lift my hips to feel her slide against him. She moaned and, from the moisture, I know she is as ready as I am.

I broke our kiss and rested my forehead on her forehead, her eyes were closed but mine remained open as I pushed myself inside my beloved. I watched her eyes snap open and she looked into mine with a hunger I knew too well. Her breathing rate began to increase and I began to move myself slowly inside, maneuvering myself in order to give her pure pleasure.

Her eyes closed once again as I began to increase my pace and speed. My chest pressed against hers and I broke her moan with a fierce kiss I planted to her lips. I felt her entrance tighten around my member and I released our locked lips to hear her moans and gasping breaths. I could feel her with every inch of me inside her she was about to release.

She drove her nails into my back and her explosive moans urged me to continue. My movements increased as her entrance tightened and just as I'm about to release myself, her back arched, along with her hips, and a moan escaped my lips as I became closer. I slowed my rhythm but increased the force and I watched her face explode with pleasure as I provided her with movements that would intensify her release. As she tightened during her release, I released myself.

Seconds passed by after we both reached our peaks and I listened to her heartbeat and gasps for air. I pulled myself out and collapsed beside her. Now on my side, I placed my arm on her hip and pulled her closer to me. Our breathing began to become stable and I watched her while her eyes remained closed. I lifted myself for a moment to grab the sheets and comforter and pulled them across our bodies. When I rested my body back on the bed, she turned with her eyes glazed and halfway open and my eyes met with hers. I smiled at her and she returned a smile that lit up her beautiful face.

I watched as she fought to keep her eyes open as I pulled her to my chest and she rested her head underneath my chin. My fingers brushed against her cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and I whispered,

"Go to sleep."

She softly chuckled and whispered, "That won't be hard."

Her eyes drifted into a peaceful state and I knew in a matter of seconds she was asleep. I draped my arm across her back and held her for the longest time. I watched her sleep and wondered what I did to be so lucky. I embrace the happiness that I feel and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"_I love you_," I whispered incredibly softly so I wouldn't wake her.

In a matter of minutes, I drifted into a wonderful state with the amazing woman who claims my heart.

**The End.**

**Also, I have two questions for you guys to answer that I'll need for my next BATB story. **

**Should I bring back Evan and ditch Gabe, vice versa, or keep them both? **

**And **

**Did I do okay as far as keeping the characters personalities? **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
